Vyxion World
by Draga07
Summary: Terbangun di hutan, bertemu dengan 3 peri, bahkan bertemu dengan Kelinci Raksasa. Petualangan imajinasi apa yang dapat kita temui di Dunia Vyxion ? Warnings and Disclaimer inside. Happy reading! Fanfict Len pertama Author! Jadi maaf jika ceritanya aneh.


_**Vyxion World**_

**.**

**. **

_**Disclaimer : **__All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

**. **

**. **

_**Summary :**_Terbangun di hutan, bertemu dengan 3 peri, bahkan bertemu dengan Kelinci Raksasa. Petualangan imajinasi apa yang dapat kita temui di Dunia Vyxion ?

**. **

**. **

_**Warnings : **_Bisa ada _typo_, cerita aneh, tidak nyambung, kurang menarik, alur cerita terlalu cepat, beberapa nama Vocaloid jadi sedikit berbeda, dan lainnya. _Happy reading~! _

.

.

* * *

KREESEEKK KREESEEKK

Bunyi gemerisik? Bunyi apa itu?

KREESEEKK KREESEEKK

Tidak, ini seperti bukan mimpi. Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di kedua telingaku. Bunyi semak-semak tertiup angin? Tapi, aku dikamarku 'kan?

Secara perlahan, aku segera membuka kedua mataku. Sedikit demi sedikit, bola mataku mulai menangkap sebuah cahaya yang terang. Terang , bulat, dan putih, itulah yang kulihat. Kugerakkan kedua telapak tanganku yang terlentang. Saraf-saraf ku mulai menuruti apa yang kumau. Jemari-jemariku mulai dapat bergerak secara pelan. Irisku lalu mulai melebar. Cahaya terang itu dikelilingi oleh sesuatu yang hitam dan membentang horizon.

Ah, apa ini Bulan Purnama?

Tunggu, Bulan?

Akupun segera terbangun dan dengan segera, terduduk sambil menyapu pemandangan yang berada di sekitarku.

Pohon-pohon berdaun hijau yang rindang terkena sinar putih susu bulan, rumput hijau yang bersinar redup, dan beberapa semak-semak yang berbunyi; tertiup angin malam.

"A-aku di-dimana?" Akupun segera berdiri dan melihat kesegala penjuru arah. Ini hutan? Tapi rumputnya dapat mengeluarkan cahaya hijau. Hutan apa ini? Berbagai pertanyaan menggema di dalam kepalaku.

Walaupun aku bingung, tapi aku tahu kalau aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Akhirnya, dengan ragu-ragu, akupun mulai berjalan; tanpa pelindung kaki apapun, menuju kearah yang hatiku inginkan.

* * *

Hanya bermodal kaus biru berlengan pendek dan celana biru pendek selutut, angin malam benar-benar kejam; seperti menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangku. Kepalaku mulai pusing, entah sudah berapa lama aku sudah berjalan tanpa arah.

Tak lama, aku melihat seperti sebuah cahaya kecil; tidak jauh dari tempat diriku sekarang. Apa itu cahaya lampu dari sebuah mobil? Atau rumah kecil?

"Ah! Aku harus menuju cahaya itu!" Sedikit termotivasi, akupun mulai berlari menuju lokasi cahaya tersebut.

* * *

Setelah berlari kecil dan melewati beberapa pohon, akupun segera sampai ke tempat cahaya tersebut. Namun, bukannya rumah ataupun mobil yang kutemukan.

Dihadapanku sekarang, terlihat sebuah danau kecil yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang indah. Begitu terang dan jernih, bahkan dapat terlihat dasar danau di tempatku sekarang. Refleksiku terlihat dengan jelas bagaikan cermin. Bunyi air terjun kecil dapat terdengar dari posisiku sekarang.

Akupun mencoba memasukkan tangan kananku ke dalam air danau. "Brrrrr... Airnya dingin. Apa ini air pegunungan?" lalu aku menggayung air tersebut dengan tanganku dan mencoba meminumnya, "...dan airnya segar! Ini sudah pasti air pegunungan!"

Tak lama, aku mendengar sebuah tawa kecil tak jauh dari danau. Seperti suara tawa kecil seorang perempuan yang berasal dari sisi kanan diriku.

Dengan kedua kaki menginjak tanah, dengan perlahan, aku mendengar suara itu lagi dan berusaha menuju ke sumber suara. Dan setelah kuikuti suara itu, alangkah terkejutnya diriku.

Dapat terlihat bahwa ada 3 perempuan yang sedang duduk untuk membuat sesuatu dari rangkaian bunga; atau lebih tepatnya, rangkaian mahkota bunga. Seorang perempuan berambut pink panjang terurai berbaju gaun putih satin, perempuan berambut cokelat seleher berpakaian gaun _crimson red_, dan seorang lagi berambut _grass green_ menggunakan sebuah gaun _light green_.

"Ayolah. Putri Mikura akan senang jika kita membuat mahkota bunga ini untuknya!" ucap yang berambut hijau.

"Iya. Lagipula, hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Semoga dia akan suka," balas perempuan berambut pink yang sedang menggenggam setangkai mawar putih.

"Karena itu, ayo kita selesaikan sebelum dia datang!" ucap perempuan berambut cokelat.

Aku hanya memandang mereka dari balik pohon. Suara mereka begitu lembut dan mereka sangat cantik; bahkan aku hampir berpikir bahwa mereka bukan manusia karena kecantikan mereka.

Mereka, tak lama, menyelesaikan rangkaian mahkota bunga mereka. Sebuah mahkota bunga mawar putih yang berpadu dengan sebaris bunga mawar merah yang berada di antara rangkaian mawar-mawar putih.

Bunyi langkah kaki pelan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah kiriku. Apa mungkin Putri yang mereka maksud telah tiba ?

"Ah putri! Anda telah kembali! Kami membuatkan Anda mahkota ini! Semoga Anda menyukainya!"

"Be-benarkah? Wah, ini sungguh indah! Terima kasih!"

Seorang perempuan berambut_ teal_ panjang tersenyum kepada ketiga perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Iris _azure_ nya memandang ke mahkota bunga yang sekarang berada di genggamannya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aura nya cukup berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya; seperti lebih terang dan indah.

Kukira Putri itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku, namun...

"Ara ara. Kita punya tamu tak di undang ternyata. Kamu dibalik pohon itu, kan? Ayo keluar. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu 'kok." E-eeh?

* * *

"A-anu, na-namaku Kagamine Len. Ma-maaf jika aku mengintip kalian. Sungguh, aku minta maaf!"

"Aduh, tidak apa-apa. Sudah cukup lama seorang anak manusia tidak datang kesini," ucap perempuan berambut cokelat yang bernama Meikona. Cukup lama apa yang tidak datang...?

"Iya ya. Dan lagi, yang datang sekarang anak yang imut~!" ucap Gumiko, perempuan berambut hijau.

"Katakan, wahai manusia, bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?" tanya Elluka, perempuan berambut pink.

"A-a-anu, a-aku juga ti-tidak tahu... Maaf."

"Ayolah, teman-temanku. Jangan membuat dia tegang. Namamu Len 'kan? Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."

"Pu-pulang?"

"Iya. Sebagai penjaga Dunia ini, aku harus membawamu kembali ke tempat asalmu."

"Ba-baik."

* * *

Selama diperjalanan, aku diberitahu oleh Putri bahwa ternyata mereka tadi merupakan Peri Hutan. Dan dia juga mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ini adalah Dunia Vyxion, dunia yang terbuat dari imajinasi alam yang dibuat oleh manusia.

"Jadi, ini merupakan dunia khayalan, putri?"

"Hmm... Bisa dibilang iya. Baiklah, kita sudah sampai."

Putri lalu mengajakku ke depan sebuah tangga raksasa yang terbuat dari batu. Besar, tinggi, dan mulai terlihat sedikit retak. Sedikit berdebu tapi terlihat kokoh dan sepertinya tingginya bisa sampai ke Bulan.

"Ini namanya Tangga Senomy, Len. Tangga ini terhubung dengan tanah dimana Pohon Pericili tumbuh. Nah, Pohon Pericili merupakan gerbang Dunia ini dan Dunia mu. Ayo, kita mulai naik."

"Ta-tapi Putri... Tangga ini besar dan tinggi sekali! Super raksasa!"

"Ayolah. Cuma ada sekitar 1.500 anak tangga 'kok. Ayo, lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Ba-baik." 1.500 anak tangga?!

* * *

Astaga, kedua kakiku seperti ingin lepas dari badanku! Tangga Senomy benar-benar memiliki anak tangga yang banyak dan masing-masing anak tangganya memiliki tinggi sekitar 30 cm! Lututku lelah juga.

"Aaaaahh capeknyaaaa..."

"Tunggu. Sekarang waktunya kau berkenalan dengan Tuan Rabbita, kelinci penjaga Pohon Pericili."

"Kelinci... penjaga, Putri?" Dan benar saja, setelah berjalan sejenak, aku melihat seekor kelinci berbulu putih raksasa berdiri di depan kami.

"Halo, Tuan Rabbita. Kami ingin menuju Pohon Pericili. Bolehkah kami lewat? Ayo Len, beri salammu."

"Ha-halo, Tu-tuan." Kelinci ini besar sekali! Sekitar 5 meter!

Dengan memakai sebuah pelindung bahu besi dan menyandang sebilah pedang raksasa di pinggang kirinya, Tuan Rabbita mulai berjalan kearahku, lalu dia membungkuk dan menatap lekat diriku.

"A-a-ah sa-salam ke-kenal, Tu-tuan..." Astaga! Baru kali ini aku merasa gugup setegang ini!

"Ayolah Tuan Rabbita. Dia berasal dari Dunia Manusia. Aku kesini untuk mengantarnya kembali ke Dunianya."

Pandangan lekat Tuan Rabbita mulai menjauhi dari pandanganku. Lalu dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan dada bagian kirinya.

"Baiklah Putri. Pastikan dia kembali dengan selamat." Suaranya cukup rendah, hampir mirip dengan suara tetanggaku, Shion Kaito. Atau itu hanya imajinasiku saja, ya ?

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih, Tuan Rabbita."

* * *

"Ah! Itu dia, Pohon Pericili!"

Dapat terlihat sebuah pohon raksasa, berdaun hijau gelap, berlubang, dengan sulur-sulur pohon menggantung diatasnya, berada di tengah lapangan luas yang sekarang berada di hadapanku. Yang membuatku bingung adalah adanya lubang besar ditengah bawah batang pohon. Itu seperti pintu raksasa.

"Iya Len. Lubang itulah portalmu. Lewati saja lubang pohon itu dan kau akan kembali ke Duniamu."

"Tu-tunggu! Apa kita akan berpisah sekarang, putri?"

"Iya. Kau harus kembali ke Dunia mu. Dunia dimana cahaya mentari dapat bersinar dengan hangatnya, dunia dimana kau harus mempelajari hal-hal yang belum kau ketahui."

"..." Jika kau tanya aku sekarang, sejujurnya aku tidak mau pergi dari sini. Ayahku meninggal akibat serangan jantung, sementara Ibuku sedang dirawat karena di diagnosis terkena kanker otak. Beliau sudah nyaris sekarat; bahkan dia bersiap mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhir jika dia benar-benar akan mati. Aku juga hanya tinggal berdua sendirian bersama kakak perempuanku.

Aku sendirian. Aku akan sendirian sebentar lagi. Aku nyaris kehilangan hal yang ingin kulindungi.

"...kita akan bertemu lagi, Len. Itu... janji."

"...janji?"

"Iya..." Putri lalu memberikanku sebuah gelang. Gelang kuning emas dengan bulan sabit di tengahnya. "Gelang ini merupakan gelang kesukaanku. Karena kakakku pernah mengatakan kalau batu berbentuk bulan sabit ini merupakan batu yang berasal dari bintang jatuh. Ambilah sebagai kenang-kenangan. Sekarang, cepatlah kau kembali; sebelum fajar datang di duniamu."

"Pu-putri..."

* * *

BZZZZTT BZZZZTT

"Uuuuhh..." Punggung tangan kananku segera mengusap kedua mataku. Dinding kuning dan weker merah di samping kiriku.

"Ah, jadi ternyata memang mimpi." Setelah mematikan weker, akupun lalu segera duduk ditepi tempat tidur kecilku. Sungguh, mimpi yang aneh tadi malam. Peri, kelinci raksasa... Itu merupakan mimpi teraneh yang pernah kualami. Namun kusadari satu hal...

Sebuah gelang _golden yellow_ kecil dengan batu berbentuk bulan sabit bersinar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Iris _azure _ku dengan segera langsung melebar; tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Akupun langsung memandangi gelang tersebut yang sekarang berada di depanku. Kucoba menyentuhnya; ini gelang yang cukup _solid. _Berarti bukan khayalanku.

"Ja-jangan jangan, tadi malam, aku benar-benar ke Dunia Vyxion!"

Aku dengan segera memegang pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan erat. Tangisan sudah tidak bisa kubendung. Nyata. Semua pengalaman itu memang terjadi. Putri Mikura, gelang, janji...

"...jika itu memang janji, apa kita, suatu hari nanti, benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi? Apa janji itu dapat kau tepati, Putri...?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gumiko : Gumi.  
Elluka : Luka.  
Meikona : Meiko.  
Mikura : Miku.

* * *

**Heyaaa~! Ini merupakah**_** fict**_** Len pertama Author. Maaf jika ceritanya tidak bagus! #pingsan #plaak. Ceritanya juga pendek karena **_**Author**_** lagi nggak ada kerjaan. Jadinya, ngetik aja deh... *w*)/ #gaje #plak. **

**Akhir kata, **_**I hope we can meet again in my next story readers~ **_**#penutupanyangkurangmutu. **


End file.
